Kokoro: Heart for a Goddess
by AyumiUK
Summary: Tabatha was created to become a goddess- Emotions weren't needed. One-shot based on Kagamine Rin's Kokoro. Tabatha/Yuan, hints of Yuartel. AU. Revised.


Disclaimer: I don't own ToS (Namco), Vocaloid (Yamaha) or Kokoro (Travolta-P).

Watch one of these videos to understand (youtube dot com):

This version for better vocal but not so good subtitles: **(slash)watch?v=23GzfXRPoxM**

This version for tears:** (slash)watch?v=JgvkH8pgXGA**

Sort of happy 3D version: **(slash)watch?v=t3Lq4JNCyMw**

Cute version: **(slash)watch?v=e0fGhz4shMA**

Obsessed? Nah...

They also made a live action of this. :3

Any comments are welcome! Flame me as you wish! This idiot needs that to improve.

... I used a ridiculous amount of lines.

* * *

**Kokoro - Heart for a Goddess**

* * *

Now, open your eyes. Your name is...

_A robot created by a lonely scientist_

* * *

"Master?"

"My name's Yuan, not master."

"Master Yuan."

"No, just Yuan is fine!"

* * *

_To describe his work..._

* * *

He was disconcerted. Its face... it was identical to hers... 'So this is what technology can offer...'

* * *

'_Miracle'_

* * *

"What would Master Yuan like to eat today?"

* * *

_But it was still incomplete._

* * *

"I told you dozens of times, Tabatha. I don't need to eat."

"I cannot comprehend that. All living beings need to eat."

* * *

_Something couldn't be done._

* * *

"I'm not a living being. I should have died long ago..."

"I see... So Master is a robot... Perhaps?"

A robot? Maybe. After Mithos went crazy, the soon-to-be renegade leader was so broken, devoid of emotions he could easily pass for a machine. "No, I'm a Cruxis Crystal user. It means my metabolism was slowed down to preserve my body."

"A Cruxis Crystal... but if your metabolism was simply slowed down, wouldn't that mean you'd still have to eat?"

"I absorb mana from the environment." Yuan's eyes widened. "Are you feeling curious?" he wondered aloud.

"Negative. I was programed to question things to expand my data bank."

* * *

_And it was a heart._

* * *

From that day on, Master Yuan dedicated most of his time to develop a heart for the soulless doll who reminded him of her… Martel, his gentle angel. When she simulated a smile, it brought so much pain to his eyes he could almost cry. However, he never shed a tear, for the Crystal stopped all emotions from flowing out of his heart. 'Maybe, maybe it is good she doesn't possess a heart. Tabatha can't feel the pain and disappointment and neither be hurt', he thought.

These ideas never made him stop though.

* * *

_Centuries have passed._

* * *

He finally completed it. But his chest aches. The Crystal should anesthetize his entire body, but lately it has started wearing off... Master tries to hide that, as always. But he... he is finally dying.

* * *

Am I going to be alone? What is this pain?

* * *

_She was left alone._

* * *

"Master, don't go!"

* * *

_The miraculous robot..._

* * *

"Tabatha, please, don't ever install this program", he whispered.

"What's this, Master Yuan?"

"It's a- I'll tell you if you promise to forget about it."

"I can't, Master..."

* * *

_...discovers wish._

* * *

"It's a heart... based on the memories of the world. Should you use this program, your body would-"

"Mas- Yuan?"

He was asleep. Master's face betrayed all the tiredness accumulated from millenniums of solitude... I wondered if that program would make me understand him.

* * *

_I want to know what_

* * *

"Forgive me, Master. I shall defy your orders..."

* * *

_That person was doing to the end of his life..._

* * *

Installation at five percent_

* * *

_He was building a heart for me_

* * *

Installation complete_

* * *

_A miracle starts moving_

* * *

Master's going to die...?

* * *

_Why won't my tears stop?_

* * *

She ran like she had never done before. The girl- for Tabatha wasn't a mere robot anymore - wanted to embrace her creator and don't let him go to wherever people went when they died.

* * *

_Why am I trembling?_

* * *

"What if there's no after-life?"

* * *

_My heart beats are quickening._

* * *

"Please be alive, Yuan!"

* * *

_Is this the heart I desired?_

* * *

"Tabatha?"

* * *

_A mysterious heart, a heart of mystery._

* * *

"Thank Goodness you're alive", she whispered between sobs.

* * *

_I learned what is happiness_

* * *

"So you did use that program after all. You're as stubborn as Martel. "

"Pardon?"

* * *

_A mysterious heart, a heart of mystery._

* * *

"Even after my warning... you're really like her." Yuan smiled resignedly.

* * *

_I learned what is sadness"_

* * *

"_I was so worried!"_

* * *

_A mysterious heart, a heart of infinity._

* * *

"So this is your true self. I'm so glad you didn't short."

"No, Yuan. I already had a heart. I just couldn't understand it. All the memories of these centuries I lived with you... they were my heart..."

* * *

_How suffocating it is..._

* * *

"I'm afraid my death is approaching..."

* * *

_I started to realize_

* * *

"Please don't strain yourself, Yuan..."

* * *

_The reason I was born_

* * *

"Thank you, Tabatha."

"Why? I should be the one thanking you for creating me."

* * *

_Being alone must be sad..._

* * *

"No, you're the one who followed me, the one who... the one who loved me."

* * *

_Yes, in that day, that time..._

* * *

"I really like you, Yuan... but I don't want to betray Lady Martel's feelings..."

* * *

_All the memories inside the heart..._

* * *

"She was the one whose final wish was, 'I don't want to see anyone grieving over me... please move on.'"

* * *

_...overflow_

* * *

"She was telling me to not dwell in the past... it took me so long to actually understand that."

* * *

_Now I can say the truth_

* * *

"Yuan, can I sing for you?"

"Please."

_As the notes left her mouth, they formed a soft melody that echoed in the white walls of Welgaia. The words that accompanied them spoke of life, love and hope._

* * *

_And I offer it to you_

* * *

"Yuan?"

"See you on next life, Tabatha..."

* * *

_Thank you, thank you for giving me life._

* * *

**"No!"**

* * *

_Thank you, thank you for the time we spent together_

* * *

"Please wake up... why now, when I finally know the meaning of emotions?"

* * *

_Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me_

* * *

Her vision was blurring. Tabatha knew she'd die soon. The thought of meeting her Yuan again gave her the energy to keep on singing...

* * *

_Thank you, thank you. I'll sing for eternity..._

* * *

~o0o~

_The heart was far too big for her and she shorted after a while._

The girl collapsed by her creator before finally closing her eyes.

_But her face... her face held the most beautiful smile._

_She looked like a... true angel._


End file.
